Episode 9565 (19th September 2018)
Plot Judith Fisher calls Imran to inform him about the threat from Sally. Simon is horrified by Peter's plans to oust Tyler's mum from the factory as it'll make things worse. Imran doesn't relish the idea of taking on Sally herself but she spurns his offer to put her in touch with a solicitor. Evelyn is interested to hear that Maria was once engaged to Tyrone. Fiz feels she's being compared unfavourably when Evelyn throws her a disapproving look. Peter strikes a deal with Vicky: if she can get Tyler's mates to give Simon a break, she can keep her job. Vicky agrees. At the hearing, Imran tells the judge that Sally harassed and threatened a witness. Sally admits to calling Judith but dismisses the woman as a fame-hungry busybody. The court is adjourned following the revelation. Geoff sabotages Brian plants at Victoria Gardens. Maria and Claudia look over an empty unit in Victoria Street for the new salon. Tyrone probes Evelyn for information on his mother. He's disappointed when she tells him that nearly everything she had was destroyed in a fire. Peter offers his sympathies to Toyah over her split from Imran. Toyah feels patronised and throws his words back at him. Leanne agrees to return to the solicitors when Adam offers her a pay rise. Audrey is re-assured that Maria is setting up so close to Coronation Street as it means the new salon will probably fail. Peter feels his exes are crowding him and regrets putting money into the factory. He takes his anger out on Ken before apologising. Sally is stricken when the judge revokes her bail and places her in remand until her court date so that she can't contact any more witnesses. She cries as she's led to a cell. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves *Judge - Richard Huw Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Packing department *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom No.3 and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally sets off for court with no solicitor and a worried Tim and Gina, and Imran wastes little time in telling the judge that Mrs Metcalfe harassed a witness. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,490,910 viewers (13th place). Category:2018 episodes